24 Décembre
by Endlessluna
Summary: Un grand complot se dresse pour contrer la toute puissance du paradis. Quelqu'un que l'on attendait pas survient à Poudlard, elle est une espionne, mais pour quel côté? Et si le bon côté n'était pas celui que l'on croyait...


Auteur: Endlessluna

disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi ^^

Genre: Pour l'instant Drama/Romance

couples: Dans ma tête énormément ^^ HP/LV/DM LM/OC/SS OC/BZ PP/NL TN/? pour le moment...

Résumé: Un grand complot se dresse pour contrer la toute puissance du paradis. Quelqu'un que l'on attendait pas survient à Poudlard, elle est une espionne, mais pour quel côté? Qui est vraiment Dumbledore, le sois-disant défenseur de la lumière? Et si le bon côté n'était pas celui que l'on croyait. les masques tombent et ce que l'on découvre est bien pire que ce que l'on pensait.

Note de l'auteure: (A LIRE SVP -^-^-)

Voici une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis très très longtemps. Etant en première année de médecine je ne voulait pas la poster pour ne pas faire attendre mes lecteurs, cependant elle me hante tellement que je vous donne aujourd'hui le prologue. Ce sera une histoire avec plusieurs couples, notamment 2 trios, dont un où il y aura un personnage féminin, et un autre couple hétérosexuel. Je vous préviens aussi que je suis pro-serpentard, que je n'aime pas particulièrement Hermionne, que je déteste les Weasley et Dumbledore. ^^ ou au moins j'adore quand il leur arrive des crasses etc etc XD Donc veuillez éviter de m'insulter s ça arrive ^^

De plus, je dois vous prévenir que beaucoup des personnages auront du sang de créature, elfe noir, vampire, loup, veela...

J'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous pensez de l'idée et du prologue, si ça vaut le coup que je couche sur papier (ou plutôt sur word) ce que j'ai en tête.

Je ne posterais pas de chapitre avant d'avoir finit de corriger la fiction "Le Sanctuaire" de Boadice. mais il ne me reste plus que 5 chapitres ^^

Pour "Fuir" j'ai un gros problème de personnage, je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans la peau de Draco pour le chapitre suivant mais il est en cours d'écriture, j'espère pouvoir vous le délivrer d'ici une quinzaine de jours.

Pour ceux qui suivaient "une rencontre, une nuit" fiction de Gundam Wing, j'annonce que je l'abandonne dans cette catégorie là, mon aide m'ayant abandonnée depuis longtemps. je la reprendrais sûrement mais avec les personnages d'Harry Potter pour lesquels il m'est plus simple d'écrire connaissant les livres et les films.

Merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

A la naissance du monde, existait deux entités. Il y eut la lumière portée par Dieu, il y eu les ténèbres portée par Satan. Si au début les deux frères s'entendaient, Satan découvrit bientôt une troisième entité indépendante, totalement différente mais tellement puissante… Tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait les détruire tous les deux si elle le désirait. Seulement, pour exister, elle devait posséder un vecteur. C'était la magie. Satan lui proposa que ses enfants, les hommes, soient ses vecteurs, qu'ils soient porteur de magie. Elle accepta.

Mais dieu n'était pas d'accord. Il avait peur de cette entité, il avait peur qu'elle ne lui vole son pouvoir. Aussi refusa-t-il que ses enfants à lui soient pourvus de magie.

Ainsi au début de l'existence humaine il y eut deux races, les sorciers et les humains sans pouvoirs magiques, les moldus. Satan et Dieu avaient créé autant de sorciers que d'homme et ces derniers partageaient le monde de manière équivalente. Les deux parties se mélangeaient et se croisaient, s'entraidaient. Finalement Satan était content, cela permettait un certain équilibre. Mais Dieu ne le voyait pas du même œil, il fit enfermer Satan dans le royaume des morts, lui ferma les grilles du paradis, il détruisit le trône qu'il occupait auparavant à ses côtés. Son frère écarté il fit croître la population moldue et lança des épidémies sur les sorciers réduisant petit à petit leur nombre. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une poignée, se cachant dans les ténèbres pour échapper aux foudres du dieu. Devenant une légende, un mythe, les moldus les oublièrent.

Les années s'écoulèrent, les décennies, les siècles et les millénaires. Dieu contemplait SON royaume du haut de SON paradis. Il avait complètement oublié son frère qui croupissait dans les entrailles de la Terre. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Il nourrissait sa vengeance en son sein, la laisser grandir et évoluer. La Magie, son alliée, créa des lieux incartables, des endroits que même Dieu ne pouvait trouver, des endroits qui étaient là et qui en même temps étaient ailleurs. Là se réfugièrent les derniers sorciers, là Satan en créa d'autres, des plus puissants, des qui pourraient résister au joug du Dieu unique.

.

.

On dit que le fils de Dieu est né le 25 Décembre. On dit qu'il se sacrifia pour que les hommes puissent obtenir le pardon de son père, le tout puissant. Son histoire fut retranscrite par ses amis proches, elle fut écrite dans de nombreux livres qui parcoururent les âges pour venir jusqu'à nous. Dans toutes les religions, l'histoire de ce fils est retranscrite. Tout le monde en parle. Certains ne croient pas en son existence, d'autres croient en lui et le vénèrent.

On ne dit pas que le fils du diable est lui aussi descendu un jour sur terre. Un jour unique pour amener terreur et froideur dans le cœur des hommes. Le fils du diable est né un 24 Décembre sous un ciel noir, les étoiles et l'astre lunaire cachés par les ténèbres. Il naquit le même jour que son âme sœur. Il est né et mort ce jour. Son compagnon est né est mort ce jour. Mais lors de sa courte existence, il a réussi à jeter le trouble dans l'âme des hommes. Lors de sa courte existence il réussit à aimer inconditionnellement celui qui aurait dû être à ses côtés.

Juda fut sa première et seule victime.

Elis fut son premier et seul amour.

Dieu ne voulait pas de ce fils maudit sur la terre, il le foudroya et le renvoya dans le sombre royaume de son père. Son compagnon le suivit dans la mort mais il fut emporté au paradis, Dieu voulant le libérer de l'emprise du fils du Démon.

Jésus eu une vie.

Elzan n'en eut point.

Elis mourut avant de savoir ce qu'était le soleil.

Alors le fils de Satan jura de revenir un jour sur terre, de commencer ce pourquoi il était né. D'être le porteur du règne de la Magie créatrice et destructrice, d'être l'Elu. Il jura de retrouver son compagnon, celui qui était son autre et en même temps lui-même.

Car c'est ce qu'elle avait décidé, Aya, la Magie Unique et toute puissante.

.

.

.

.

Et si tout ce que l'on nous avait dit n'était pas la réalité.

Et si au-delà de tous ces livres, le peuple sorcier existait réellement.

Et si Elis au paradis, éloigné de son âme sœur avait gardé rancune contre Dieu et les hommes.

Et si lorsqu'il revint sur Terre il commença à se venger de ce qu'il avait vécu, il y a très très longtemps de cela.

Et si Elis était Tom Riddle.

Et si Harry Potter avait un secret.

Et si Albus Dumbledore était investi d'une mission sur ordre de la lumière, de Dieu.

Et si Harry Potter était né un 24 Décembre et non un 31 Juillet…

* * *

j'espère que ça vous aura plu

A bientôt

'Luna


End file.
